


The Kingdom of Idris

by love_loulou



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Acceptance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Left at the Alter, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Royalty AU, lord/lady everyone else, no beta we die like men, prince jace, slow to update but not abandoned!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_loulou/pseuds/love_loulou
Summary: All of the children of the noble families have been called to the palace in the capital of Idris, Alicante. There, each child is to find a spouse that (s)he is not related to. According to the adults, the children may choose.Many of the young women hope that Prince Jonathan will choose them; but what they do not know is that Lord Valentine and King Stephen made a deal many years ago, betrothing Jonathan and Clarissa.Let the story begin…
Relationships: Amatis Graymark Herondale/Stephen Herondale, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Céline Herondale/Stephen Herondale, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. if u have somehow stumbled upon this and have decided to take a chance, thanks for taking time out of ur day to read. i really appreciate it :)  
> xoxo loulou

King Stephen, Queen Céline and Crown Prince Jonathan Herondale

Their Chief Advisors: James Carstairs and Lucian Graymark

Representatives of Unseelie: Kieran and Adaon

Representatives of Seelie: Meliorn and Nene

Representatives of the Pack: Maia Roberts and Bat Velasquez

Representatives of the Clan: Raphaël Santiago and Lily Chen

Representatives of Warlock: Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss

Royal Tutor: Hodge Starkweather

Royal Weapons Master: Diana Wrayburn

Some of the **Lords, Ladies** and their Children

 **Lord Valentine and Lady Jocelyn** , Lord Jonathan Sebastian and Lady Clarissa Morgenstern

 **Lord Robert and Lady Maryse** , Lord Alexander, Lady Isabelle and Lord Maxwell Lightwood

 **Lord Patrick and Lady Jia** , Lady Aline Penhallow

 **Lord Andrew and Lady Eleanor** , Lady Helen, Lord Mark, Lord Julian, Lady Livia, Lord Tiberius, Lady Drusilla and Lord Octavian Blackthorn (Helen and Mark are bastard born)

 **Lord John and Lady Cordelia** , Lady Emma Carstairs

 **Lord William and Lady Theresa** , Lord James and Lady Lucie Gray

 **Lord Johnny and Lady Rosemary,** Lord Christopher Rook

 **Lady Vanessa** , Lord Cameron and Lady Page Ashdown

 **Lord Horace** , Lady Zara Dearborn

 **Lord Levi and Lady Elaine** , Lady Rebecca and Lord Simon Lewis

 **Lady Jessamine and Lord Nathan** , Lord George Lovelace

 **Lord Gideon and Lady Sophia** , Lady Barbara, Lady Eugenia and Lord Thomas Collins

 **Lord Gabriel and Lady Cecily** , Lady Anna and Lord Christopher Owens

 **Lord Henry and Lady Charlotte** , Lord Charles and Lord Matthew Fairchild, and Lady Lydia Branwell {Lady Lydia was orphaned, and the Fairchild’s accepted to adopt her}

 **Lady Carmen** , Lord Diego, Lord Jaime and Lady Cristina Rosales

_ To the Lords and Ladies of Idris,  _

_ Crown Prince Jonathan Christopher Herondale has just turned seventeen, so it is time for all the eligible lords and ladies to join us at the palace here in Alicante. All of them will be able to choose a husband or wife. Of course, none will be able to force their choice on anyone, and if there is any foul play of any kind, the person responsible will be sent home in shame.  _

_ This tradition has been used since the very founding of Idris, and we do not want anyone trying to sabotage it.  _

_ Best regards,  _

_ Their Royal Majesties, King Stephen and Queen Céline Herondale  _

Clary stared out her window as her brother leaned out the other one. 

“Who do you think you’re going to choose as your future spouse?” Sebastian asked. 

“I don’t know. But I do not want to be Queen.” Clary shuddered. 

Sebastian laughed. “I think I want to marry Lady Helen, Lady Lucie or Lady Eugenia.” 

Clary raised her eyebrows. “You’re very prepared for this.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I’ve been preparing for this my entire life. Father has been speaking to me as well, so those are the options that have been approved.” 

Clary frowned. “Neither Father nor Mother talked to me about this. What does that mean?” 

Sebastian shrugged. “You’re not the heir, so maybe they don’t care as much. They probably want what’s best for our people.” 

Clary nodded, thinking that this was probably true. She looked out the window again. Did she really want to be here? 

Clary had always liked the idea of being free from this world. She’d never liked the thought of being shackled to some lord she’d met once, maybe even becoming Lady of a faraway land. She’d never liked the idea of being Queen, too afraid that she wouldn’t be good enough. Besides, she knew that Lady Isabelle was known for her beauty, and Lady Aline was known for her intelligence, and Lady Zara was known for both. 

What chance did she stand? 

Jace stared out the window, watching as carriage after carriage arrived, most of them carrying an option for him to marry. 

He turned back to his best friend, Alec, who was standing stoically by the wall. 

“Who do you have eyes on?” Alec asked. 

Jace shrugged. “I don’t know. My father seems keen on Clarissa Morgenstern. I’m not sure why.”

Alec shrugged in return. “Can I see a picture of her?” 

Jace glanced at his desk, where many photos and biographies of each eligible lady were scattered everywhere. He dug through them until he found the one he was looking for. He turned to Alec, reading aloud. 

“‘Lady Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern was born to Lord Valentine Morgenstern and Lady Jocelyn Morgenstern, née Fairchild on August 23rd. She is the younger sister of Lord Jonathan Sebastian Morgenstern, heir to the Morgenstern House.’” 

Alec frowned. “Lord Sebastian has the same name as you?” 

Jace nodded. “Yes. My parents didn’t know that was his name, but he’s gone by Sebastian ever since to lessen the confusion.” He turned back to the paper. “‘She is known throughout her parents land as being kind and generous. She is also known for her paintings, which she often gives away to the people.’”

Jace showed Alec the picture. There was no denying it: Clarissa was beautiful. She had long red locks that fell freely around her face and shocking emerald eyes. Her skin was pale; smile kind. She was also very small. 

“Well, she’s beautiful, and she’s loved by her people.” Alec glanced at Jace. “This sounds very similar to Céline’s story.”

Jace nodded. “Yes. I assume that’s why my father likes her. Lord Valentine is also the most powerful Lord whose children are attending.” 

“Jace, Lord Valentine is  _ the  _ most powerful lord in Idris. He could take over the kingdom if he wanted.” 

“So my father might want to make sure that Valentine has reason not to take over.” 

The boys continued to go through the profiles, curious about all of them. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and Alec’s sister, Isabelle flounced into the room, dark hair swaying. 

“There you are, Alec,” she said. “Father was looking for you. He said he had to talk to you about potential brides.” 

Alec’s face twisted briefly before he turned to Jace. “This is the perfect wife for you, Jonathan.”

“Shut up, Alexander,” Jace muttered. 

“We’ll speak soon, Jace?” Isabelle asked, winking. 

Jace rolled his eyes. “Yes, Izzy. I will help you make your desired suitor jealous. Now, out.”

Isabelle giggled. “Good. Bye, Jace.” 

The door shut behind the two siblings, and Jace turned back to the window in time to see the last of the carriages leave the courtyard. 

He squared his shoulders. It was time to meet the guests. 

Clary fidgeted from her spot beside her brother, glancing at the other young lords and ladies present. All of the women were wearing beautiful dresses in their families colours, as was Clary, but she felt plain next to them. 

The colours of the Morgenstern House were gold and yellow, and her dress was a soft yellow, with delicate gold designs swirling around the bodice and bottom of the skirt. It was much simpler than all of the other dresses. 

Beside her was the Lady Aline, wearing the navy blue and violet of the Penhallow House. Lady Aline stood beside the Lady Helen, who wore the teal and sky blue colours of the Blackthorns, even though she was considered a bastard, born of Lord Andrew before he’d been married and a maid in the Blackthorn estate. Helen stood beside her brother, Mark, who was fidgeting with his tunic. 

Clary looked straight ahead as the trumpets began to play Idris’s anthem. 

King Stephen Herondale swept in, red cape billowing behind him. His wife, Queen Céline, was just behind him. 

“Presenting King Stephen and his wife, Queen Céline!” The room curtsied or bowed in sink at the announcer’s words. “And presenting Crown Prince Jonathan!” 

The King and Queen stepped aside to reveal their son, clad in the red and gold of the Herondale House. 

The room curtsied or bowed again. Stephen cleared his throat, drawing the room’s attention back to him. 

“Welcome, honoured guests!” he called, and the room clapped politely. “We are pleased to host this year’s meeting. We hope that each of you finds who you are looking for.” 

As Stephen spoke, Clary’s eyes settled on Jonathan. He had tousled blond hair and the strangest gold eyes that Clary had never seen before. She stared at him, fascinated, until his eyes rested on her as well. Their eyes locked for long moments, and Clary blushed and looked away. 

“Let the fun begin!” 

Clary sat down heavily on the bed in the room she’d been given for her stay. Sebastian’s room was right across from her’s, in case she ever needed him. 

There was a knock at the door, and Clary opened it to find Lady Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle still wore the dress she’d been in at the welcoming ceremony, though it was no secret that the Lightwoods lived at the palace. She wore a dress made of pale blue and dark purple, the colours of the House of Lightwood. 

“Lady Isabelle,” Clary said. “How may I be of service?”

“Please, call me Isabelle.” Isabelle’s eyes trailed down Clary’s body and then all the way back up. “Tell me, Clarissa: why would King Stephen be interested in you as a choice for Jonathan?” 

Clary blinked. “I— I don’t know. Why? Are you jealous?” 

Isabelle laughed. “No. Jonathan is more of a brother to me. I’m just curious. Do you have any special talents?” 

Clary bit her lip, and Isabelle sighed and rolled her eyes. “I suppose you don’t want to share your secrets with the ‘competition’. Well, I’ll leave you alone then. I’ll see you at dinner.” 

She swept away, and Clary gaped after her. Sebastian poked his head out the door just in time to see the last of Isabelle’s skirts disappear around the corner. 

“What did she want?” he asked. 

Clary shrugged. “Apparently I’m a favourite of King Stephen as a choice for Jonathan.” 

Sebastian smiled. “Good. Father will be proud. Shall you send a letter to tell Mother and Father we’ve settled in?” 

Clary nodded, shutting the door to her room and sitting at the desk the room provided. 

_ Dear Mother and Father,  _

_ Sebastian and I have settled in the palace. It’s very beautiful here. We will be able to meet the other lords and ladies more personally at dinner tonight, and Sebastian has already arranged to sit near his top choices.  _

_ It seems that King Stephen favours me as a choice for his son, so I have been given a seat beside the prince.  _

_ We will learn what the Visitation schedule is and when we visit you. Of course we will warn you, and I cannot wait to see you!  _

_ Your daughter,  _

_ Clarissa  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading :)   
> xoxo, loulou


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you think of Clarissa in person?” Alec asked Jace. 

Jace shrugged. “She seemed shy, and her dress was much simpler than the other women. That will probably gain her many supporters in the poorer areas.” 

Alec smirked. “Did you see how nervous she made Lady Zara?” 

“I’ve heard that Zara is intelligent, and none can deny her beauty; but I’ve also heard that she is a brat and hated deeply by her people.” 

“The Dearborn’s have never been favourites,” Alec pointed out. “They’re one of the wealthiest families in Idris.” 

Jace sighed. “I’m already tired of this stupid competition.”

There was a knock at the door, and the prince beckoned them to come in. Isabelle came in, Max in tow. 

“So, how was Clarissa?” Jace asked. 

“She seemed shy. Shocked that she is a favourite of the king. She clearly has a special talent but refused to share it. I suppose it has something to do that we’re supposed to be competition,” Isabelle said thoughtfully. 

“Thank you for that, Izzy,” Jace said. 

Max tugged on Jace’s sleeve. “Your father said that Clarissa would be sitting beside you,” he said, proud to have information to share. 

Jace smiled. “Thank you, Max,” he said kindly. 

Though he’d already known this, he was honoured that Max had been so eager to share the information with him. Max was so quiet sometimes that people often forgot he was there. He would make an excellent spy someday. Jace said as much, and Max bounced away, off to tell his mother that the prince had given him such a compliment. 

“Your Highness?” A maid stood at the door. “Your father is asking for you.” 

Jace sighed. “He is waiting in his study?” The maid bobbed her head. “Thank you. I’ll be there shortly.” 

The maid curtsied and left, and Jace turned to Alec and Isabelle. He gave them a stiff smile. 

“I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Jace found his father in his study, just as the maid had promised. Jace closed the door behind him and to his father. 

“You wanted to see me?” 

His father looked up from his papers. “Yes. As you’ve noticed, I’ve been pushing Clarissa Morgenstern as an option. Do you have any ideas why?” 

“Valentine Morgenstern is the most powerful lord of Idris. If I marry his daughter, he will have a reason not to overthrow us.”

Stephen nodded. “Yes.” He sighed. “Just after Clarissa was born, Valentine came for a visit to the palace. He said that he’d recruited many families that would overthrow us on his command, including the Lightwoods.” Jace gasped. “I asked him what he wanted. He said that if I betrothed you to Clarissa, he would let his daughter rule. I agreed, and he left the kingdom alone. I summoned the Lightwoods to the palace, and they have lived here ever since so that I could keep an eye on them.” 

Jace was silent for long moments. “So I must marry Clarissa, or Valentine will invade?” 

Stephen nodded. 

“Then why bother with the competition?” Jace demanded. “Why not announce it to the world? What if she falls in love with someone else? What if I fall in love with someone else?” 

“Would you rather have been killed in Valentine’s invasion?” Stephen snapped. “Besides, we couldn’t announce it to the world. The people would have been horrified. This tradition was started by our ancestors. To discard it would have been horrendous. And you won’t fall in love with someone else, because you won’t try to spend time with anyone else.”

“Yes, because that won’t be suspicious at all,” Jace said sarcastically. 

“Jonathan—” 

“Relax, I know what I’ll do,” Jace said tightly. “I— I need to be alone.”

Dinner that night was full of tensions. Jace discovered that Clarissa preferred to go by the nickname Clary, and that she was as shy as Isabelle had described her. 

He also realized that she was just as kind as her people believed she was, and that she didn’t like the attention of so many people, which Jace found strange. As a lady, she must be in the spotlight all the time. And when she became Queen, the spotlight would shine even brighter. 

Stephen seemed to realize the same and seemed discouraged by Clary’s attitude. 

“So, what did you think of Clarissa?” Alec asked as they were returning to their rooms. 

Jace shrugged. “She prefers Clary. But she seems nice. What seems strange is that she doesn’t like the spotlight.” 

Alec shrugged. “Not all of us like the spotlight. I can understand where she’s coming from.” 

As they rounded the corner, Jace slammed into someone, and the Jace leapt to his feet and offered a hand to the man on the ground. “Beg your pardon,” he said. “I didn’t see you there.” 

When the man was on his feet, Jace realized it was his childhood tutor, Sir Hodge Starkweather. 

“Sir Hodge!” Jace exclaimed. “I didn’t recognize you!” 

The older man smiled. “It’s quite alright,” Hodge said, brushing himself off. “It has been many years since I was your tutor. The only child I tutor now is young Max.” 

Jace nodded. He no longer took lessons from a tutor, too busy helping his father run a kingdom. One of his father’s head advisors, Lucian Graymark, wasn’t very impressed by Jace, while the other, James Carstairs, had shown Jace the secrets of the trade. 

“Well, I must be going. It was wonderful to see you again, Your Highness,” Hodge said, bowing. 

“It was very nice to see you too, Sir Hodge,” Jace said, watching as the man turned the corner he and Alec had just come from. 

“That is one odd man,” Alec said, and Jace laughed. 

“Indeed.”

“So, what did you think of the prince?” Sebastian asked Clary as they returned to their rooms. 

Clary shrugged. “He seems like an interesting person. He’s built like a warrior but spends most of his time indoors. I don’t understand it.”

“He’s royal, Clary,” Sebastian said. “He has his means, I’m sure.”

Clary consented, and the rest of the walk was silent. When they arrived at their rooms, Sebastian bid Clary goodnight, kissing her forehead gently. 

Clary undressed quickly, needing no help from the maid the palace had offered. She threw on a nightgown and crawled under the covers. 

But sleep did not find her easily. She was too consumed with thoughts of what was to come. 

How would she avoid becoming the next Queen if she was a favourite of the King? Maybe if she emphasized her hate of the spotlight, they would realize she wasn’t queenly. 

When sleep did find her, she was plagued with dreams of marrying Jace. The strange thing was that not all of them were bad. 

Two days later, the King announced the schedule of the Visitation. Each year, the young lords, ladies and heir to the throne would travel from House to House, visiting what may be their new home. 

It was no surprise to Jace when the Morgenstern House was the first on the list. His father probably wanted Jace to see Clary’s home as soon as possible so that he could understand where his wife-to-be was coming from. 

When he glanced at Clary and Sebastian, they both seemed resigned to be first on the list. The only House not part of the Visitation list was the Lightwood House, as they were stationed at the palace as ambassadors of the people. 

Although there were no Carstairs in the competition, they were still on the list, which seemed strange to Jace. 

As soon as breakfast was over, Clary and Sebastian disappeared, most likely off to warn their parents about their slot in the Visitation. 

Stephen summoned Jace, who would not be exempted from his work until he left for the Visitation. Jace waved goodbye to Alec, who was speaking with Lady Aline. 

He followed his father, resigned on another day in the office. 

_Father,_

_We are the first on the Visitation list and will arrive in a week’s time. I know it is short notice, but it was just announced a few minutes ago._

_Clarissa_

There was a knock at her door, and Clary set down her pen. Wondering who it could be, she opened it to find Lord Simon Lewis. She smiled. She and Simon had spent many afternoons together, as their parents' domains were next door. 

“Simon,” she said. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

Simon smiled. “Wonderful to see you too, Clary.” 

Clary ushered him inside, and they sat together, discussing the competition already. 

“So, who have you got your eye on?” Clary asked. “Any girl in particular?” 

“Lady Isabelle is very beautiful,” Simon said. 

Clary nodded. “Indeed.” 

“What about you?” Simon asked. “I saw you sitting beside the prince. What did you think of him?” 

Clary shrugged. “I’m a favoured of the King’s, but I don’t know if I’d make a good Queen. I detest the spotlight.”

Simon shrugged. “Maybe you’ll fall in love with Jonathan, and you’ll live happily ever after.” 

Clary snorted. “Unlikely.” 

Simon seemed shocked. “You must be the only girl in the palace not hoping for Jonathan’s heart.”

“Isabelle doesn’t want it either. She says he’s more like a brother, which isn’t really a surprise since they grew up together.”

Simon seemed pleased. “This means there’s one less man in the way.”

“What happens if you don’t get Isabelle?” Clary asked. “If she chooses someone else?” 

Simon shrugged. “Lady Aline, maybe? Lady Barbara?” 

“Very good choices,” Clary agreed. “Simon, do you truly think that I would make a good Queen?” 

Simon considered her request for long moments, and Clary began to find the silence uncomfortable. Finally, he spoke. 

“I think you would make a good Queen,” he said. “Hear me out, alright?” He waited until Clary nodded before continuing. “Your people love you, Clary. You’re kind and generous, and I think you’d be very good for the people. And Clary, don’t you think your story sounds familiar?” 

Clary was silent, then she realized. “Queen Céline.”

Simon nodded. “She had the exact same reservations as you. And look at her now. Beloved by the people and her family.” He glanced at his pocket watch and stood. “I’m afraid I must be off. We’ll speak soon?” 

Clary nodded, standing as well. She gave him a warm smile, then kissed on the cheek, making him blush. “Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading :)  
> xoxo, loulou


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there is mention of rape and parental abuse in this chapter. nothing explicit, i promise.  
> read at ur own risk.

A week later, the carriages departed, off to the Morgenstern estate. The Morgenstern siblings had left the day before to get there first. 

Jace watched the last carriage leave before his pulled away. Earlier that morning, his father had told him specific orders to follow at the Morgenstern House. 

“Lord Valentine will want to speak to you in private; to make sure he finds you fit for his daughter. He will tell his daughter while you’re there so that she knows not to pursue anyone else. Then you will have lunch with just their family, and then you will be off to the Penhallow estate.”

Jace sighed, wishing he had someone to talk to. Unfortunately, the Lightwoods had to ride in the Lightwood carriage, so Jace was alone. He was very curious to see where Clary had grown up, and tried to imagine what it had been like for her. 

Clary was summoned to her father’s office a few hours before the other lords and ladies were due to arrive. She arrived reluctantly, having awful memories of this place. 

“There you are, Clarissa,” Valentine said. “Have a seat. There are many things we must discuss.” Clary sat in the chair, swallowing. “As you know, the Morgenstern House is the most powerful House in Idris. Right after you were born, I paid a visit to the palace. I met with Stephen, and we came to an agreement: if I didn’t invade Alicante and take over, Jonathan would choose you as his bride.” 

Clary froze. “You mean I don’t have a choice of marriage?” 

Valentine rolled his eyes. “You never had a choice, Clarissa. Now, be a good girl and find a dress suitable for a Queen.” 

Clary stood on shaky legs and bolted from the room. 

Clary was throwing a pillow and blankets into a bag, along with the few tunics and pants she owned. The door opened, and she froze. A tongue clucked. 

“Clarissa, did you honestly think I didn’t know you were going to run away? I raised you, Clarissa.” 

“I can’t be Queen!” It burst from her. “I can’t! And I can’t be a noble anymore. I’m not meant for this life!” 

Valentine chuckled. “Clarissa, I have been raising you to be Queen this entire time, and I thought we’d gotten rid of your fear of the spotlight. Now, put that stuff away. You will not be leaving this house.”

Clary didn’t put her things away. 

Jace found it strange that while Sebastian joined Lord Valentine and Lady Jocelyn to greet them, Clary was nowhere in sight. He decided not to ask about it, as he was not officially engaged to Clary just yet. 

He decided to wander around the estate without a guide, which turned out to be a bad idea when he got lost almost immediately. 

He soon found himself in a basement and had almost given up on being found again when he heard a hysterical voice speaking to itself. Jace realized that it was a familiar female voice. 

He followed to find a room that was dark except for a single candle at the back of the room. There was a bed on one side, and an occupied chair. It was facing the wall, but Jace still knew exactly who it was by the fiery red hair. 

“Is someone there?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“Oh, thank goodness,” she said. 

She began to ramble, and Jace took the time to study the chair she was in. There was a blindfold around her eyes, hiding her sight. A collar was wrapped around her throat and was connected by many chains to the back of the chair so that she couldn’t move her head. Her wrists were chained to the bottom of the chair, and her feet were chained to the front legs. A rope wrapped around her waist and the back of the chair, securing her to it. 

“I know my father gave you orders not to untie me, but could you please keep me company for a few minutes? I might go crazy. I don’t even know how long I’ve been down here.” 

“This is normal?” Jace asked, horrified. 

Her neck flushed red. “This is how my father punishes me.” 

“Is this it? Does he do anything else?”

She said nothing, and Jace stalked forward. “Clarissa. Does he do anything else?” 

Clary frowned, as though she recognized his voice but couldn’t place it. Thankfully, she still answered. 

“Yes.”

“What does he do?” Jace demanded. She remained quiet. “ _ What else does he do, Clarissa _ ?” 

Tears began running down her cheeks, and she whispered her answer. Jace slowly took off the blindfold. Clary froze when she took in his face. 

“Your Highness—” she began, but Jace shook his head. 

“Shh,” Jace whispered. “Call me Jace. It’s what my friends call me.” 

The tears flowed harder. “Jace.” Her voice was a whisper. “You really believe me?” 

Jace nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks. “Of course I do,” he said. “Why would you lie about it?” 

Her head moved forward; but the chains jerked her back and she coughed. “My father will be back soon,” she whispered. “If he finds me with someone, it makes it worse. Could you put the blindfold back on, please?” 

“I don’t want to leave you here,” Jace protested. 

“It’s for the best,” she said. “Just do it.” 

Jace slowly tied the cloth around her eyes. “Just know that, when we’re married, I will  _ never  _ do this to you.” 

She didn’t even seem surprised. 

Jace stalked through the halls of the Morgenstern estate, having found his way out of the basement. He was heading to his room, off to write a letter to his father. Valentine  _ would  _ pay for what he had done to his daughter. Hell, he may even have assaulted his son. 

_ Father,  _

_ Lord Valentine Morgenstern has been assaulting Clarissa since she was very young. As she is my future wife and future Queen, this is unacceptable behaviour; especially since he knew she would one day rule by my side. I demand that he be punished, even if it requires that I announce my engagement to Clarissa immediately.  _

_ I know this isn’t usual, but I cannot believe a Lord of Idris would do something so awful to his children, and I refuse to have such behaviour in our country.  _

_ Jonathan  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading :)  
> xoxo, loulou


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: parental abuse, mention of sexual & physical assault.   
> um i think that's all.   
> ok enjoy :)

Stephen and Céline arrived for dinner that night at the Morgenstern estate. Clary had been released an hour before dinner and had come immediately to Jace. 

Jace was furious with Valentine, and even Alec didn’t ask him what was wrong. 

When the King and Queen swept into the dinner hall, there was no noise. Valentine and Jocelyn seemed shocked, but Jocelyn recovered quickly, as she’d been trained to. 

“Your Majesties,” she said, dropping into a graceful curtsy. “Welcome to the Morgenstern House. How may we be of service?” 

“We are here to investigate Lord Valentine Morgenstern,” Stephen said, and gasps rang through the room. 

“Excuse me?” Valentine shot to his feet. 

“This is not an open discussion,” Stephen said. “We will discuss this later, when the only ones present are our families.” 

Jocelyn was again the fastest to recover. “Well, until then, please, sit, eat.” The tremor in her voice was barely noticeable. 

She clapped her hands and servants rushed forward, setting extra places and scooping food. The King and Queen took a seat, and conversation returned to normal. 

Jace glanced at Clary, expecting her to be thrilled, but instead her face had gotten even paler. Glancing at Sebastian and Jocelyn got the same results. 

Jace was shocked and enraged when he came to a conclusion: Valentine was abusing his entire family, and maybe even his staff. Jace could not believe it; furious that they were so terrified. 

He was glad he wrote to his father. 

When dinner was over, the Morgenstern and Herondale Houses gathered in Valentine’s study. Valentine was furious, slamming doors and stamping his feet. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Valentine roared. 

His family shrunk back; clearly used to this anger and trying to avoid it. Jace was not the only one who noticed, and Céline’s face flushed. 

“You’re family cowers from you, Valentine,” Céline said, anger deepening her voice. “How can you explain that?” 

“I found your daughter, tied to a chair in the basement. And she said some awful things about what you do,” Jace said. 

“Well, Clarissa should have thought about what she said,” Valentine said, turning furious eyes on his daughter. 

“I’m sorry, Father,” she whispered, backing away even farther. “I didn’t know it was him. He isn’t the first to have found me.” 

Valentine stalked forward; Clary backing away until her back hit the wall. She was making whimpering noises, but she barely flinched when the hand cracked across her face. 

She just fell to the floor, trying to avoid her father’s wrath. Jace rushed forward, shoving Valentine away from his daughter. Valentine barely stumbled, sneering at Jace and turning away from his daughter. 

He knelt by Clary’s side, finding that she was trembling. “Are you alright?” 

She didn’t move, and Céline exploded, her usual calm gone. 

“How dare you?” she demanded. “Do you see what you just did?” 

“Clarissa will not be head of a House,” Valentine said. 

“Yes, actually, she will,” Jace said. “If you forgot, you are the one who arranged our betrothal when we were infants.” Jace stood. “Clarissa will not just be any head of House. She will be  _ the  _ head of House. She will be Queen.” 

Clary made a surprised noise from the floor, and Sebastian’s jaw dropped. Stephen took advantage of the silence and spoke up. 

“Sebastian, has your father ever done anything harmful to you?” 

Sebastian glanced at his father, clearly nervous about speaking about it. 

“Guards,” Stephen called, and gave them precise orders when they arrived. “Please bring Lord Valentine to the palace dungeon, where he will be locked away.” 

Valentine was dragged away, protesting loudly. Stephen turned back to Sebastian as Jace helped Clary stand. 

“No one will hurt you,” Stephen said gently. “I promise.” 

“He beats me,” Sebastian whispered. 

“Has it left any marks?” Céline asked, and glanced at her husband when Sebastian nodded slowly. “May we see?”

Slowly, Sebastian removed his tunic, revealing his scarred back. Clary and Jocelyn both gasped; horrified. His back was a crisscross of marks that could only have been left by whips. Clary clutched Jace’s tunic, tears running down her cheeks. 

“He really did this to you?” Jocelyn whispered. 

“Yes.” 

Jocelyn broke down crying, burying her face in her hands. 

“I let him beat me because I thought it meant he wouldn’t touch you,” she whispered. “He’s such a different man from when we met.” 

Stephen turned to Clary. “What exactly did he do to you?” 

“I have no proof,” she whispered. 

“Yes, you do,” Jace said. “That room where that chair is.” 

Clary paled, but she slowly nodded. Clutching Jace’s hand, she led them down to the basement, where she lit a candle and they followed her through the dark hallways. 

Finally, they arrived in front of the door Jace recognized as the room he’d found Clary in. She opened the door, and Céline, Stephen, Sebastian and Jocelyn gasped. 

Clary pointed at the bed. “That’s where he’d do it,” she whispered; then pointed at the chair. “That’s where I’d sit for hours at a time.” 

“Oh, baby,” Jocelyn whispered, taking Clary into her arms and holding her tight. 

Clary broke down, and Céline advanced toward the chair, touching it. Stephen went with her and they began whispering. Jace glanced at Sebastian, who seemed stricken by all of it. 

Jace sighed; this was going to be a long night. 

“What do you think Lord Valentine was being investigated?” Helen asked Aline. 

The two ladies had been seated beside each other at dinner and enjoyed spending time together. 

Aline shrugged. “Who knows,” she said. “Maybe we’ll find out at breakfast.” 

The two were walking through the halls, arms linked. They seemed to be the only nobles wandering around. 

Moments later, footsteps echoed through the hall. Aline and Helen turned the corner to find Stephen, Céline, Jonathan, Jocelyn, Sebastian and Clarissa walking forward. 

Clarissa was tucked under Jonathan’s arm, eyes puffy from crying, while Jocelyn leaned heavily on her son. Stephen and Céline were lacking the confidence they usually possessed as King and Queen. 

“Your Majesties,” Helen said, dropping into a curtsy, Aline following seconds later.

“Lady Helen, Lady Aline,” Jonathan said, bowing his head; a great show of respect. 

Clarissa mumbled something, and Céline and Stephen nodded in acknowledgement. Jocelyn and Sebastian didn’t even seem to notice them, too concentrated in their own world. 

Jonathan bent his head by Helen’s as he and Clarissa passed to whisper in her ear, “This will be explained later. Please be discreet.” 

“Of course,” Helen murmured. 

Helen and Aline watched as the group rounded the corner. As soon as they were out of sight, their jaws dropped in perfect unison. 

“Lord Valentine must have done something awful,” Aline whispered. 

“And Clarissa seems to have gained Jonathan’s favour,” Helen added; she glanced at Aline. “I don’t think I mind.” 

Aline’s smile lit her face. “Me neither.” 

Clary’s breathing finally slowed, signalling to Jace that she was asleep. She’d begged him to stay with her until she was asleep, so Jace had sat beside her, gently running his fingers through her hair until she closed her eyes. 

He watched her face, skin so pale. He’d always wondered if she’d lacked sun growing up, and now he knew that she had. She’d admitted to his parents that Valentine first started locking her in the chair at five; but had waited to touch her until she was thirteen. 

Many of her childhood afternoons were spent in that dark room, and Jace was horrified; but he also knew that he would never let that happen to her again. 

Clary mumbled in her sleep, and Jace turned to her; terrified she was having a nightmare. But she seemed very calm and relaxed, so Jace turned away. 

He’d already decided he would choose Clary when the time came, no matter how much she hated the spotlight. He wouldn’t let her stay here, even if Valentine was gone. Too many memories must haunt her there, and Jace would have none of it. 

She would never be hurt again. 

Clary woke the next morning, still exhausted. Glancing around the room, she found that Jace had left. She was thankful for what he’d done, but she was also terrified; he’d confirmed her worst fear: she would become Queen. 

She bit her lip; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad with Jace by her side. She immediately blushed, glancing around to make sure no one saw before she remembered no one was there. 

She quickly got dressed, not knowing how she was going to face Helen and Aline, or how she was going to face Jace again. Jace had learned all of her secrets. 

There was a knock on her door, and she opened it to find her brother. 

“Seb,” she whispered. 

She hadn’t called him that in a long time, but it felt right. She felt like a little girl again, and she missed her older brother. She threw herself into his arms, and he held her tight. 

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he whispered. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Clary protested, putting him at arm's length. “It was Father’s fault.” 

“Don’t call him that anymore,” Sebastian said. “He doesn’t deserve it. He’s Valentine now, alright?” 

“Alright.”

“I spoke to Mother earlier this morning. She’s going to speak with Queen Céline and King Stephen and ask that she can be a Fairchild again. I must remain a Morgenstern to take the House, but you can also become a Fairchild. With the king’s permission you can be Clarissa Adele Fairchild without the Morgenstern. You are very lucky to be able to get rid of it. I must keep it.” 

Clary bit her lip. “I can really do that? No longer be a Morgenstern?” 

“Indeed.” 

She hugged him again. “Thank you, Seb. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Clary glanced at Helen and Aline, but neither seemed to notice her, too caught up in the other. Jace spotted her immediately and beckoned her over. She went over slowly, and saw that Isabelle and Alec were whispering, glancing over at her. 

“How are you feeling?” Jace asked as they sat down. 

She shrugged. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “I’ve hid this for a long time.” 

“Well, we won’t be revealing all the details,” Jace said. “Those are private, and not everyone needs to know what happened.” 

“So what will you be saying?” 

“You’ll see.”

Céline and Stephen arrived after everyone else, and the entire room froze and looked over to them, clearly awaiting the news on Valentine. 

“Last night we did a very thorough investigation on one Lord Valentine Morgenstern,” Stephen began. “And we found something very horrifying.” 

“Lord Valentine has been abusing his family for a very long time,” Céline announced, and gasps rang through the room. 

Clary shrank against Jace’s side, terrified as everyone looked at her, Sebastian and Jocelyn. Jace wrapped an arm around Clary’s shoulders, and some of the sympathetic looks turned into ones of jealousy to have gained the prince’s favour. 

“Lord Valentine will be brought back to the palace, where he will wait until we have deduced his sentence. And until Lord Sebastian is married, Lady Jocelyn will act as head of the Morgenstern House.” 

Jocelyn seemed shocked by the prospect, but bowed her head in thanks. Céline and Stephen took their spots and the entire room began to buzz as the young lords and ladies began to gossip. 

“Jace,” Clary said quietly, “I was wondering about something.” 

Jace glanced at her. “Wondering about what? If we're still betrothed?” 

She blushed. “No— well, I mean yes, I was wondering about that, but that wasn’t what I wanted to ask. I was wondering if I could become a Fairchild.” 

“As in drop the Morgenstern name?” Clary nodded, and Jace looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll speak to my father. You’d rather be Clarissa Herondale, nee Fairchild than Morgenstern?” 

Clary blushed again. “So we’re still—?” 

He nodded. “You will be my wife.” 

She bit her lip. Isabelle and Alec, sitting nearby, seemed to hear the entire conversation and exchanged a confused look. Clary immediately panicked, but Jace assured her he would take care of everything. 

“What the hell?” Alec demanded as soon as he, Jace and Isabelle were alone. “You’re going to marry Clarissa Morgenstern? It’s only the second week! Don’t tell me she’s pregnant!” 

“Keep your voice down,” Jace hissed. “When we were infants, Valentine made a deal with my father: Valentine wouldn’t invade if I would choose Clary. And no, she’s not pregnant.” 

“Valentine has been arrested,” Isabelle pointed out. “So you don’t have to anymore.” 

Jace crossed his arms. “I was the one who let my parents know about Valentine because I found Clary chained to a chair in the basement.” 

Isabelle paled. “That’s why she wasn’t there to welcome us? But— nobody saw her until dinner! Are you saying—” 

“An hour before dinner, Clary came to my room. She was chained down there for a very long time.” 

“And this makes a difference, because...?” Alec said. 

“Because I refused to let anyone do that to her again, and this House must haunt her with many memories.” 

Isabelle grinned. “You care for her.” 

Jace blushed. “I— well, I mean—”

“You do!”

Jace let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine. I care for her. Happy?” 

Alec shook his head. “I’m going on a walk.”

He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Jace frowned after him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” 

Isabelle shrugged. “Who knows. Probably upset about something or other.” 

Alec was furious with Jace. Why? He wasn’t quite sure, but he didn’t like Clarissa very much. From what he could tell, she was already calling him Jace, which was a nickname he’d reserved for the Lightwood children only. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, then crashed into someone. They both went sprawling, and Alec groaned. Sitting up, he saw the most handsome man he’d ever seen. 

“I— I’m so sorry,” Alec said, scrambling to his feet. “Are you alright?” 

He offered the man his hand. He accepted, spiky black hair a mess. 

“Do—” Alec hesitated. “Do I know you from somewhere?” 

The man blinked gold-green eyes, the strangest yet most beautiful colour Alec had ever seen. “Magnus Bane.” 

“Oh!” Alec said. “Of course. I’m—” 

“Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said. “Yes, I know.” 

Alec blushed, then realized they were still holding hands. His eyes widened, and Magnus followed his gaze and smiled. 

“I’m assuming you’ve never held a man’s hand before?” Magnus said in an amused voice. 

Alec blinked. “Is it your first time?” 

Magnus barked a laugh. “Good gracious, no.” 

“So it’s common in Warlock for men to hold hands?” 

“Well, usually only married couples hold hands, but you’ll see courting couples as well,” Magnus said. 

“Men can marry other men?” Alec asked. “Really?”

Magnus frowned. “King Stephen and I have been considering the possibility of allowing it here. People might not be so accepting at first, but the king is a good man.” 

Alec bit his lip. “Are you— do you like men?” 

“Men and women both,” Magnus said. “Why? Do you like men?” 

Alec froze. “I—” 

Magnus gently took his hand from Alec’s. “It was very nice to meet you, Lord Alexander.” 

“Alec,” he blurted. “Please. Call me Alec. It’s what my… friends call me.” 

Magnus smiled. “It was nice speaking to you, Alexander.” 

With that, he was gone, Alec gaping after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh, magnus is here :)   
> thx so much for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!! im sorry that i have no schedule for posting, but i've decided to just go with the flow and post when i feel like it.   
> no triggers, this chapter, at least i dont think so. this is a happy chapter!  
> jk, there's some angst. uhhhh ya   
> enjoy :)

The next few weeks at the other mansions flew by. Clary and Jace spent every waking moment hour together, while Isabelle set her sights on Simon Lewis, which he was very pleased with. Sebastian was spending time with Lady Eugenia, as Lady Lucie spent all her time with Clary’s cousin, Lord Matthew Fairchild and Lady Helen spent all her time with Lady Aline. 

Alec would sneak away to spend time with Magnus, whom he was falling in love with. Alec and Aline were in very similar situations, as they were both heir to their Houses but were falling for someone of the same sex who could not provide them children. Both were torn between duty to their people and a desire to love. 

The last stop on the tour was the Carstairs estate. Though little Lady Emma was too young to participate in the competition, the Carstairs were a powerful family, not to mention that Lord John was James’s brother. James, who Jace called Jem, would be visiting at the same time to help host them. Helen had also brought along young Lord Julian Blackthorn, heir to the Blackthorn House, as Helen and Mark were bastard born. He and Emma were the same age and were, according to Julian, best friends. 

On their last night there, Clary and Jace were sitting on the balcony off Jace’s room, Clary’s head on Jace’s shoulder. 

“I have a confession to make,” Clary said. 

“Do you have a secret child that works at your estate?” Jace guessed. 

Clary laughed and hit him gently. “No. I think I can see the rest of my life like this.” 

Jace glanced at her. “What do you mean?” 

Clary bit her lip. “I think I’m in love with you, Jace.” 

A smile spread across Jace’s face. “I think I’m in love with you too.” 

Clary lifted her head, causing them to be nose to nose. Their breathing sped up, Jace sliding a tanned hand into Clary’s red curls. 

“What do you want, Clary?” he asked in a whisper. 

“I want you to kiss me,” she breathed. 

Jace leaned forward slowly, and when their lips met for the first time, they both knew that this was what they wanted for the rest of their life. 

Izzy was feeling brave that night. It was the last night before they left for the palace, and though she and Simon had agreed that they would choose each other, she wanted to try something first. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Simon’s door. After a bit of shuffling around, the door opened to reveal Lady Rebecca, Simon’s sister. 

“I’m sorry,” Isabelle said, a little stunned. “I think I may have the wrong room—” 

Rebecca shook her head. “No you don’t. I was just leaving. I suppose I’ll see you at the palace.” 

She left the door wide open and crossed the hall, heading to her own bedroom. Simon was sitting on the bed but he jumped up when he saw her. 

“Izzy!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s a tradition for a couple to kiss after accepting an engagement ring, correct?” 

Simon frowned, confused. “Yes.”

She strode forward confidently and pressed a single kiss to his lips, pulling back before he could react. 

“I didn’t want it to be our first kiss,” she said. 

She turned to leave, but Simon grabbed her wrist and tugged her back towards him. 

“What—” Isabelle began, but she was interrupted when Simon kissed her again. 

She leaned into him, glad to have finally found someone to go home to. 

Alec had snuck out to the wing of the palace where the other kingdoms ambassadors were staying. Although Miss Catarina Loss had supposed to come to the Carstairs House, Magnus had asked to do all of the stops. Though Catarina seemed happy by this prospect, she was also suspicious. 

Magnus’s door was open a crack, and Alec opened it and slipped inside. Magnus was laying on his bed, reading a book. Upon seeing Alec, he sat up, a smile spreading across his face as Alec shut the door behind him. 

“Alexander,” he greeted. “What are you doing here?” 

Alec twisted his fingers together. “My father expects me to ask Lady Lydia to marry me.” 

Magnus’s smile disappeared and a disappointed look crossed his face. “I assume you’ll be obeying him?” 

Alec refused to let the tears fall. “I don’t want to. I really don’t. But my father will disown me, and I won’t be able to look after my siblings. Isabelle doesn’t want to be the next Lady Lightwood, anyway.” 

Magnus turned back to his book. Alec squared his shoulders, prepared to say the words he’d thought he’d never say. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Magnus looked up at him, surprise written on his face. Alec turned, hand on the doorknob. He was prepared to leave, until— 

“You love me?” Magnus asked. 

The tone of Magnus’s voice stopped Alec in his tracks. His voice was quiet, vulnerable. He’d never heard it that way. Alec turned back to him; he could feel the tears in his eyes that he refused to let spill. 

“How could I not?” Alec could hear the desperation in his own voice, the desperation he could not hide even if he wanted to. 

“And it’s because I love you that I understand that you must do this.” Magnus sat up, studying Alec’s tense body. “Your siblings are everything to you.” 

Alec nodded. “Thank you for understanding.” 

“May I ask for one thing, before you go?” Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded. “Anything.” 

“Kiss me.” 

Alec gaped. “You want to kiss me?” 

Magnus’s face softened. “Oh, Alexander.” He stood, approaching Alec, who didn’t move, barely breathed. “Of course I want to kiss you.” 

With that, Magnus swept Alec into his arms and kissed him hard, desperately, as though it were his last. Alec gasped, then pressed closer. Magnus was only slightly taller than Alec, but Alec still had to tilt his head back to accept Magnus’s fierce kiss. 

When Magnus pulled back, Alec was gasping for air. When he’d finally had enough, he uttered a single word: “Again.” 

Magnus happily obliged. 

“Aline, we cannot continue this,” Helen said. 

It was their final night before the return to the palace, where the proposals of marriage would begin. 

“Why?” 

“It is not legal, Aline,” Helen said desperately. “And I have no one who will ask for my hand.” 

“Helen,” Aline said gently, but Helen was not listening. 

“I am already tormented enough because I am bastard born,” Helen said, fisting her hands in her own curls. “How they will eat me alive when they find out.” 

Aline gently took Helen into her arms. “It’s alright, darling,” Aline said. “I will take care of everything. Neither Cameron Ashdown nor Christopher Owens have options. I will speak to them.” 

“What about Charles Fairchild?” 

“Anna Owens,” Aline said. 

“But I barely know Cameron or Christopher,” Helen said quietly. “How will I marry one of them?” 

“The Ashdowns live near you,” Aline said. “You and Cameron might have similar interests. I will marry Christopher.” 

Helen swallowed back her tears. “So this is it? We will marry these men and never speak again?” 

“I will miss you,” Aline said. 

Helen kissed her. Just once. “I will miss you as well.” 

The next morning, the carriages were off, returning to the palace. Jace rode with Clary and Sebastian, a great honour considering the scandal of their father’s arrest. 

Clary was asleep, head in Jace’s lap. He was running his hands through her curls as Sebastian watched them. 

“You’ll keep her happy?” Sebastian asked. 

Jace nodded. “I will never allow anyone else to hurt her.” 

“Good.” Sebastian sighed. “And, will she marry you as Clarissa Morgenstern or as Clarissa Fairchild?” 

“I’ve spoken to my father,” Jace said, “and he has agreed to allow Clary and Jocelyn to become Fairchilds again. Unfortunately, you must remain a Morgenstern to take Morgenstern House.” 

Sebastian looked out the window. “I’m well aware. I must carry around the reminder of my abusive father for the rest of my life.” 

“I’m very sorry,” Jace said quietly. 

“Do you know what’s going to happen to him?” 

“Valentine?” Jace clarified. “I believe my parents are going to banish him.” 

Sebastian’s face twisted. “That’s all? After all he did, he will be banished?” 

Jace shrugged. “Believe me, I understand. But I must obey my father’s decision.” 

Sebastian’s face became an emotionless mask. “Of course.” 

“Your Highness, we’ve arrived,” someone called. 

Jace untangled his fingers from Clary’s hair before gently shaking her awake, making her grumble and blink at them. A sleepy smile spread across her face as she took in Jace’s face. 

“Enjoy your sleep?” Jace asked, a smile on his own face. 

“Yeah,” Clary murmured, slowly sitting up. 

The carriage door opened moments later, and Sebastian stepped out first, Jace following; he offered his hand to Clary, who accepted, fighting to keep the blush from her cheeks. 

Clary stared up at the palace. Last time she’d arrived here, she’d been sure she would not be Queen. Now… 

“Welcome home,” Jace whispered. 

Jace and Clary were forced to part when Jace had to go to his father’s office and Clary had to be escorted to her room. After a moment’s hesitation, Jace kissed her cheek. The room was silent, a small smile playing on Jace’s mouth as he followed the guard who’d summoned him out. Clary’s gaze stayed on the floor until she, Sebastian and the maid summoning them were alone. Finally, they arrived back at their room. 

“I’ll see you at tonight’s dinner?” Clary said to her brother. “I need to be alone for a few hours.” 

Sebastian smiled sympathetically and kissed Clary’s forehead. “Of course. Use your time wisely.” 

Clary smiled and slipped into her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we get the proposals!   
> im sorry to all malec and heline (?? thats there ship name right?????) shippers. but things might be changing soon...   
> um also im not sure quite how many chapters are left because i still have a few points in my plot i need to hit, so theres still a ways to go (aka just because valentine is gone doesn't mean the story is over...)   
> thx for reading :)   
> xoxo, loulou


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!! sorry its at such a weird time. um no trigger warnings, this is a happy chapter!! mostly. except for poor alec.   
> uhhh ya  
> enjoy :)

It was the morning of the ceremony, where the young nobles would choose their spouses. Though quite a few of the women hoped for Jonathan, they knew that their chances were futile. Clary knew exactly who would ask her and knew she had to wear something a little more special than her usual dresses. Just as she was contemplating between her fancier clothes there was a knock at the door. 

Hoping it was Jace, she threw open the door only to find Isabelle holding some sort of long bag. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Isabelle. It was that she didn’t really know Isabelle. 

“Isabelle,” Clary greeted. 

“Clary,” Isabelle returned. “Now, since I know exactly who Jace will be choosing, I’ve brought something for you.” 

She opened the bag, and Clary gaped at the beautiful dress. She looked up at Isabelle. 

“Are you sure?” 

Isabelle smiled. “Of course.” 

Jace was trying not to fidget, knowing that if he showed nervousness it would spread throughout the whole room. Alec stood beside him, looking completely miserable, which was unusual, as in the past weeks Alec had been happier than Jace had ever seen him. 

“What’s wrong, Alec?” 

Alec opened his mouth to reply, but Jace’s gaze strayed to the top of the stairs, where Clary and Isabelle had just appeared. Isabelle was wearing a beautiful dress in the Lightwood colours that clung to her every curve. Jace knew that wherever he was, Simon Lewis was gaping. But Jace’s stare was fixed on Clary. 

She looked incredibly nervous, and Jace could understand why: this dress was different than any dress he’d ever seen her wear. The dress’s red skirt swished around her small frame, and the sleeves flowed over her arms beautifully. The bodice was covered in swirling gold designs, and her hair was braided on the top of her head like a crown. Even from here Jace could see that her red hair was shining as though someone had covered it in stardust. Jace knew he had Izzy to thank for that. It was also very bold: she wore the Herondale colours. Not that Jace could blame her. 

Alec hit him on the shoulder. “Did you listen to anything I just said?” 

Jace blinked, looking away from Clary. “What?” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “I hope your proposal is spectacular.” 

Clary joined her brother, head ducked. She’d seen Sebastian’s face when he entered; he’d been impressed. 

“Look at you, little sister,” he whispered. “The prince has been staring at you this entire time. You’ve got him wrapped around your little finger.” 

She blushed. “Stop,” she whispered. “I can’t believe I let Isabelle dress me.” 

“Well, you definitely made the right choice,” Sebastian said. “The prince looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.” 

Clary peaked a glance at Jace, finding him already looking at her. She gave him a shy smile, and he blinked before smiling in return. Sebastian laughed from beside her, and she immediately ducked her head again, cheeks heating. 

The trumpets took up a call, and Clary looked up to find Stephen and Céline, Jace joining them slowly, leaving Alec with Isabelle. Stephen raised his arms, and the room fell silent. 

“Welcome, guests,” Stephen said. “Today is a special day, for today we will learn who the next Queen will be, and we will also know who the next Lords and Ladies of the kingdom will be.” Stephen paused, allowing applause to ripple through the room. When it was silent, he turned to his son. “Jonathan will be the first to choose. If you would?” 

Jace stepped forward and descended the staircase. Only those travelling knew who the prince would choose, the adults had no idea. 

The Morgenstern siblings were placed in the middle, the Fairchilds beside Clary and the Lewis’ beside Sebastian, so Jace went past half of the line of young nobles. Many of the girls had hopeful looks on their faces that fell when the prince passed them. 

Finally, he stopped in front of Clary. She was trembling as he dropped to one knee, pulling a small box from the pocket of his pants. He opened it to reveal a simple ring engraved with herons, the symbol of the Herondales. He knew she’d prefer it simple, and her eyes swam with tears. 

“Clarissa Fairchild,” he began, using her new last name, “will you marry me?” 

The room held its breath, letting it out in sync when Clary held out her hand, tears of joy leaking down her cheeks as she nodded, again and again. 

“Yes.” 

Alec watched with envy as Jace slipped the ring on Clary’s finger, then dipped her back to kiss her. The room burst into applause as they pulled back, foreheads pressed together. 

Why did they get to be with the one he loved when he wasn’t allowed the same courtesy? 

Next was Sebastian Morgenstern, and he chose Lady Eugenia Collins. Matthew Fairchild chose Lady Lucie Gray. Next was Alec, and he dropped to a knee in front of Lydia Branwell. When they had to kiss, he kissed her lightly, not liking it like he did Magnus’s. 

How was he going to live his life like this? 

Alec watched, Lydia at his side, as Simon Lewis dropped to a knee in front of his sister, asking for her hand in marriage. Izzy’s face was alight with joy as she accepted, kissing Simon with a happiness Alec knew she couldn’t fake. 

When the ceremony was finally over, Alec watched as the representatives from the other countries mingled with the nobles, congratulating the happy couples. Alec couldn’t help but notice that though Magnus was smiling, there was a shadow under his eyes that showed a hidden emotion, and not a good one. 

Alec wished that he could be by Magnus’s side, accepting good wishes at their engagement. Instead, he smiled at Henry and Charlotte as they came to see Lydia. It would be a long day. 

Jace still had an arm around Clary’s waist, as he’d had every moment since his proposal. He didn’t want to let go, and she didn’t seem inclined to protest. 

Stephen and Céline had been the first to congratulate them, Clary fidgeting with her skirt as they did so. Jace knew that the fancy clothes and the proposal were all very new to her and he was proud that though he was holding on to her she still stood tall. 

Jocelyn was second, warning Jace that if he ever hurt her daughter there would be hell to pay. Jace promised he would take excellent care of Clary and would never let any harm come to her. 

Izzy and Simon came next, Izzy beaming in a way Jace had never seen her smile before. Simon seemed happy, but also dazed, as though he couldn’t believe that he’d gotten Isabelle Lightwood to fall in love with him. He wasn’t the only one surprised, judging by the look on Robert and Maryse’s faces. They’d probably expected Isabelle to seduce the heir of an estate so that she could lead it, or even try and seduce Jace so that she could be Queen. 

When Sebastian and Eugenia came, Clary held on to her brother for a long time. Jace knew that she was devastated that while she could become a Fairchild, her brother had to remain a Morgenstern and carry the reminder of their father for the rest of his life. Sebastian didn’t seem to mind, but Jace knew that some emotions were easy to hide. 

“I’m happy for you, Clary,” Sebastian said. “I know this wasn’t your original plan, but… I’m glad you’ve found someone to make you smile.” 

Jace blushed as Clary smiled. “I’m happy for you too, Seb,” she said, grabbing his hand. “I think you’ll make a wonderful Lord Morgenstern.” 

Sebastian smiled. “And I think you’ll make a wonderful Queen. Keep our King on his toes.” 

It was Clary’s turn to blush, Jace chuckling softly. This was not going to be a boring life. 

Izzy didn’t think she’d smiled so much in one day. After she’d said yes to Simon, had kissed him in front of everyone, she’d suddenly been happy. 

Her parents had always been hard on her, being the only girl in the family. They’d always had high expectations, advising her to seduce an heir to be a powerful Lady. But Isabelle had never wanted that for herself. She’d just wanted to fall in love and be happy. 

And now she was. 

Clary had never been happier. She and Jace had danced late into the night, relishing every moment together. Her father had made her believe for many years that she would never be loved, she would only be married off for an alliance. 

Yet here she was, with the man of her dreams. Jace was also happy, he hadn’t stopped smiling since her acceptance. Izzy and Simon danced alongside them, also caught up in their joy. The only person who didn’t seem happy was Alec, who sat off to the side with Lydia, staring wistfully across the room. 

Clary followed his gaze, landing on Mr. Magnus Bane. Her eyes widened in understanding.  _ Oh.  _ It all made so much sense now that she thought about it. He’d seemed sad since proposing and when he’d kissed Lydia it had seemed forced. 

“Clary?” Jace’s voice brought her from her thoughts. “Is something wrong?” 

She tore her gaze from Magnus Bane, looking back at Jace with a small smile. “No, nothing’s wrong.” If Alec hadn’t told him, there must have been a reason. It wasn’t Clary’s secret to tell. “Just thinking about our future.” 

Jace’s smile was gorgeous. “Our future,” he repeated. 

Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. “Together.” 

“Forever.” He kissed her, long and slow. 

She smiled against his mouth. She was ready for forever. 

But someone was not happy. 

This person had been hurt, again and again by someone dear to them. And now, that person was not being properly punished. 

So be it. They could punish their abuser themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh whos the new evil person. i feel it should be obvious. if its not... i hope uve finished the series before u keep reading.  
> also regular posting schedule? dont know her. the next chapter will probably be out in about a week, maybe more, maybe less, depending on whats happening in my life.   
> uhhhhh ya   
> thx for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!! this... this took FOREVER to upload and im so sorry. its been kinda crazy what with school and all so, ya. um, i dont think there are any tw, so have some fluff!!  
> enjoy :)

The next morning, Clary woke up beside Jace. They had left the party early to come up to his room and talk late into the night. They must have fallen asleep at some point. 

Jace stirred beside her and she smiled at his messy hair. He smiled softly when he spotted her. She touched his hair, laughing quietly. 

“Morning, beautiful,” he whispered. 

“Morning, handsome,” Clary said teasingly. “Sleep well?” 

“Very,” Jace said. “You?” 

“Best sleep in a very long time,” she answered truthfully. 

He grabbed her left hand and stared in awe at the ring there. She just watched his face, seeing the joy that shone brightly in his gold eyes. 

“We’re going to be married,” he whispered. 

“We are,” Clary agreed. 

He kissed her, gently and lovingly. Clary sighed dreamily against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. She laughed softly, allowing him to press a soft kiss to her jaw. There was a knock on the door, and he groaned into her neck. 

“Yes?” he called. 

“Your Highness, your father asks that you attend breakfast this morning as the lords and ladies will be leaving later today and you need to say goodbye,” a male voice on the other side of the door said. 

“Alright,” Jace called. “I’ll be down soon.”

“Your Highness,” the voice said, and then there was silence. 

“I have to go to my room,” Clary whispered. “I need to change.”

Jace let go of her and sat up. “Today you will move into the room next to mine, which connects right there,” he said, pointing at a door to the left of the bed. “It’s where the bride-to-be sleeps.”

“What, I can’t stay with you?” Clary asked teasingly. 

“As soon as we’re married,” Jace answered seriously. “Then we can share a room and no one will be able to get angry.”

“Thankfully they’re attached and no one will know if we sneak between them,” Clary whispered. 

Jace laughed. “True.” He kissed her, and Clary found it very difficult to untangle herself. 

“If we’re late your father will send someone to get you,” Clary said when Jace huffed. “And he’ll be angry if he finds us together. The scandal!”

Jace sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Now go before I get the urge to kiss you again!”

Clary giggled and stood. She paused in the doorway, biting her lip before turning to look at him. “I love you.”

“And I love you. I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

Clary arrived a few minutes after Jace, dressed in a simple gold dress. All eyes shot to her, but no one had to stand and curtsey since she wasn’t a princess yet. She made her way toward Jace and settled herself beside him. 

He smiled warmly, and she smiled shyly back. She might not be used to the attention yet, but she would grow used to it someday. He, Alec and Isabelle made polite conversation, and Clary seemed content to sit and observe. 

Breakfast lasted an hour and soon everyone was preparing to return to their estates. Only Alec, Lydia, Isabelle and Simon remained. Invitations for weddings would soon arrive and preparations would soon begin. 

Jace was forced to leave Clary for his work, but Clary wanted to say goodbye to her brother so they agreed to meet at lunch. He kissed her forehead before he left, drawing looks from the retreating nobles. 

Clary blushed immediately and fled after a whispered, “I love you.” Jace smiled after her and went back to find his father in the office he often worked in. 

“You chose Clarissa,” he said. 

They hadn't had a chance to talk since the proposal and Stephen sounded surprised by his decision. 

“You pushed me towards her,” he said, unapologetic. 

“Yes, but with Valentine out of the way you could have the choice of any other girl,” Stephen pushed.

Jace shrugged. “You pushed me towards her,” he repeated. “And I made my decision.” 

“Well, it is too late now,” Stephen said. “I hope you chose the right one.”

“I did,” Jace said. “I’m sure of it.” 

Clary hugged Sebastian very tightly and promised she would write home as soon and as much as possible as long as he promised the same. His wedding would be much sooner than her own, as hers was a much bigger deal and would require much more planning. 

She watched the last of the carriages leave, feeling suddenly very alone. Jace was working, Simon had disappeared with Isabelle and she and Alec hadn’t really gotten along. 

Would it always be like this for her? All alone in the big palace, waiting for Jace to finish working? 

She began to wander through the palace, the workers curtseying as she passed, but none of them questioned her presence. They couldn’t; she was the future Queen. 

When she thought she might go absolutely insane, a gentle hand tapped her on the shoulder. Clary whirled to find a petite woman wearing a plain grey dress. The woman gave a small smile, but it didn’t really reach her eyes. 

“Lady Clarissa?” she asked.

“Yes, that’s me,” Clary said. 

“Nice to meet you, my lady,” the woman said, giving a small curtsey. “My name is Amatis Graymark and I will be your assistant for your time as Crown Princess.” 

Clary recognized the name but couldn’t place it, so she gave the woman what she hoped was a warm smile. 

“Thank you,” she said. “So you’re here to tell me what I’m supposed to be doing, I assume?”

Amatis nodded. “If you would come with me, my lady.” 

When Amatis released Clary to go prepare for dinner, Clary went to see if Jace was in his room. Thankfully, he was there, and he was alone. 

He smiled when he saw Clary’s head poke into the room and beckoned her in. He sat at his desk, but he set his pen down as Clary made her way towards him. 

“How was your day?” he asked. “Did it go well?”

“Yes,” Clary said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Amatis seems nice.” 

She didn’t miss the way Jace tensed at the name. His eyes darted back down to the paper in front of him and he moved to take it up again. Clary grabbed his hand before he could. 

“Do you not like Amatis?” Clary asked. “Or is it something else? I recognize her name, but I’m not sure from where.”

“Amatis almost married my father,” Jace said. “But a few months before the wedding, it was discovered that she couldn’t bear children.” 

Clary’s eyes widened. Now she remembered. Amatis had been set to be Queen before all of that. And then, when it was revealed, no one had wanted to take her as a bride. So Stephen must have hired her to help ease the sting. 

“Oh,” Clary said.

“It’s strange to think she was almost Queen and I might never have existed,” Jace said, fidgeting a little. “Sometimes it makes me a little uncomfortable. And I’m not sure she likes me much, being a reminder of what she can’t have, and all.”

“Well that’s quite awkward,” Clary agreed. “But she does seem nice, and I’m working with her for quite a while, so I suppose you’ll have to get used to her.”

Jace rolled his shoulders back. “I suppose so. Is it dinner time already?” 

Clary followed his eyes to the clock above his dresser. So it was. She’d been in here longer than she’d planned. She smiled at Jace, and he kissed her forehead. 

“Come on, then.” 

The next few days were much of the same: Clary would be with Amatis, planning the wedding and handling whatever the King deemed necessary for her. Jace would be with his father, helping to run the kingdom. 

They were only able to spend time together at meals, though they were careful never to spend the night together again, as that would cause too much scandal, and they’d had enough scandal to last for quite the while. 

Of course, things never went as planned. 

A week later, Clary woke in an unfamiliar room. She wasn’t in the palace; the floor was damp and dark and she couldn’t really see. She felt something heavy around her ankle and realised that she was chained down. 

Who had kidnapped her? 

The palace was very well defended, and for someone to get in, let alone get out with her in tow, was strange. Unless… 

No. It couldn’t have been someone she knew. How could anyone she knew do something like this? It just wasn’t possible. 

But apparently, it was. 

Jace couldn’t help but feel worried when Clary didn’t appear for breakfast. It wasn’t like her to be late. And today was an important day: his father had told him he could spend time with her today. He was planning on surprising her, but how could he do that if she didn’t even show up. 

Simon seemed concerned as well, and Isabelle was jealous until he made it clear that he and Clary had been very close growing up because the Lewis and Morgensterns were neighbours. Alec didn’t really seem upset, but he’d been very blank ever since he’d proposed to Lydia. 

When breakfast was finished and Clary still hadn’t appeared, Jace took it upon himself to find her. Her room was empty, and after tracking down Amatis, he discovered that Clary hadn’t been seen at all that day.

Jace found his father in his study and demanded that they have the entire palace searched to find her. Stephen obliged his son, and soon guards were combing through the entire palace. 

There was still no sign of Clary, even when they were finished. Valentine was still locked in his cell, and had no answers as to where his daughter was. 

Jace made it to his room, completely shocked. He sat on his bed, hard. 

Clary… was missing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha u didnt think i would allow only fluff did u? lol im sorry.  
> ok so i honestly dont know when the next chapter will be up because this is my last prewritten chapter (and im already terrible at getting them up as it is) so im really sorry. ill work as fast as i can but i cant make any promises because school starts soon and thats gonna be crazy.  
> um ok so i do have a wattpad account and uh theres not fanfiction but i do have some original work and if ud like to check it out it would mean a lot to me. here it is  
> thx for reading!! :)  
> xoxo,  
> loulou


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... how yall doin...   
> im back! so... im ngl to yall, this story is SO HARD rn because ur boy jace isnt fucking cooperating so his monlogues might seem a bit off and im sorry. i actually cut out a part that WAS supposed to be in this chapter because i couldnt figure out where to put it. so i had a friend read this and he was all like u left them without telling them who the person who took clary is???? and i was like i did???? and he was like yes!!! and i was like oh shit so hehe here u go i guess  
> this chapter is under 1k and im sorry but again, jace isn't cooperating so this is the best i can do with him.   
> again, im sorry i havent updated sooner, but with covid and school and all that wonderfulness, its been kinda a crazy few months and my mental health hasnt been fantastic so ive been taking a break from this particularly angsty story (ik theres someone who will read this and be like thats bs loulou all ur stories r angsty and yes im guilty of that but this one is bad ok)   
> ok ill stop rambling and let yall get to reading.   
> enjoy :)

Clary wasn’t sure how long she was there, alone, waiting for something to happen. She couldn’t move, given her predicament, and she couldn’t entertain herself when the room was dark and empty. 

When someone did open the door to the room she was in, light came crashing in and she covered her eyes as they watered. She blinked, hoping to adjust to the sudden brightness in the room, and when she had, she wished she hadn’t. 

“Seb?” she whispered. “What’s going on?” 

Her brother looked down on her with distaste, and Clary nearly recoiled at the dark look in his eyes. He’d never looked at her like this. He’d always been so kind. He held a tray of food in his hands and wore much plainer clothes that she was used to seeing him in. 

“Sebastian?” she repeated.

“Oh, Clarissa,” he said. “I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

“What do you mean?” Clary asked; he’d never called her Clarissa before. “Sebastian, what’s happening? Where am I?” 

“When I planned on kidnapping the future queen, I’d never imagined it would be you,” Sebastian said. “But the plan must go on, hm?” 

“Plan? What plan?”

“The plan to take over Idris, of course,” Sebastian said. “You’re the bait, Clarissa.” 

“Why do you want to take over the kingdom?” Clary asked. “You’re going to be Head of the Morgenstern House. Isn’t that enough?”

“No,” said Sebastian, “because this is the only way to gain Father’s approval. If I do this, he can never call me weak again. He will see that I am better than he is, because I could do what he could not.”

“There’s no way King Stephen will give up his throne for me,” Clary protested. “Jace can choose another bride.” 

“Who said Stephen would be the king we were blackmailing?” Sebastian said. 

“But Stephen is in perfect health,” Clary pointed out. 

“For now,” Sebastian agreed. 

“You’re going to kill the king?” Clary demanded. 

“And the queen. I am not so cruel as to leave a wife without her husband.”

“But you’re leaving a child without his parents!” Clary protested. “Sebastian, this is ridiculous!”

Sebastian seemed unconcerned. “I am not going to kill the king or the queen myself,” he said. “I have someone on the inside who will do it for me.” 

“Is that how you got me out of the palace?” Clary asked.

“Well, I am your brother,” Sebastian said. “So it wasn’t that hard to convince the guards that you were safe.” 

Clary’s lip trembled. “How could you do this?” she whispered. “I’m your sister.” 

“You're also a stepping stone to power,” Sebastian said dismissively. “This isn’t about you. It’s about who you are to Jonathan.” 

“And this all about proving that Father is wrong to say you’re weak?” Clary asked.

“Yes,” Sebastian said. “He will see, when I am King and I am the one to choose his punishment that he should have seen more in me.” 

“But forgiving and being mercival is being strong,” Clary protested. “This path of rage and pain is only continuing the cycle Father started.” 

“At least I will no longer be the one receiving it,” Sebastian said dismissively. “I am sorry about this, Clarissa. But it is what must be done.” 

He set the tray of food down in front of her and then left. 

Even though she hated to do it, she reached for the food. It was a struggle to eat in the dark, but she managed. 

When she finished, she curled up on the floor and began to think. There must be some way for her to get out of here, or to get word to the palace to warn them that the king and queen were in danger. 

The only way out of this room was the door, but it was probably locked and she couldn’t get very far considering that her leg was chained down. She looked at the food, but her brother had been smart enough not to give her anything useful. 

She sat up slowly. A plan had begun formulating in her head. It was insane, but if she played it right, maybe she could pull it off… 

She only had to wait for her brother to return. 

Alec was with his father when the news that Clarissa had gone missing made it to his room. Though Alec was devastated by Magnus’s loss, he knew that he couldn’t allow Jace to go through the same thing alone. 

His father allowed him to go to Jace, whom he found in his room. The prince was sitting on his bed, staring at his lap. Alec knelt in front of him. 

“Jace?” Alec said softly. “Jace, I’m here.”

Jace looked up at him, face blank. “She’s gone,” he said, then looked back down. 

“I know, Jace,” Alec said. “We’re going to get her back, alright? I promise.” 

Jace looked up at him, and Alec reached forward. Jace allowed himself to be hugged, clutching at Alec like a lifeline. 

Alec held Jace for long moments, until the other boy let go and needed space. Alec touched Jace’s face gently, and there was finally some spark of emotion in Jace’s eyes. 

“We’re going to find her,” Alec promised again. 

When Sebastian came back to give her her next meal, Clary laid down her plan for him. She played the innocent girl who wanted to be back at her brother’s side. She thought Sebastian might see through her, but he looked like he wanted to believe her. 

“We’re family, Seb,” she said softly. “Family comes before everything. Besides, you’re right. I want Father to see that I’m stronger than him. That I’m better than him.” 

A slow smile spread across Sebastian’s face. “There’s my little sister.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe....   
> im sorry pls dont hurt me  
> so ya ur probably gonna not gonna get any more until jace starts talking to me but idk when thats gonna happen so... and yes, this chapter is SAD but... i was gonna say it gets better but it doesnt so nvm   
> anyways, i hope that ur doing ok, even with all the craziness going on in the world! (seriously everywhere i look theres a new problem) if u ever need to talk, u can talk to me here or on my tumblr which is love-loulou and it where i will scream into the void about nothing in particular   
> right well... till next time, ig   
> thx for reading :)   
> xoxo, loulou


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... im back with a new chapter! sorry this took so long, i had to give up on jace and move on to alec, and that got this done really fast. there arent many chapters left. i just need to give everyone their happily ever after (including the same-sex couples) and then this story is done.   
> i just wanted to say that i cant believe that a thousand people have read this!!!! ahhhh i never thought i'd reach this many people. i just hope ur all enjoying it, even if so many of u arent saying anything about the story. still, i appreciate u!!!   
> also i'd like to dedicate this chapter to ao3 user Greta_Delacour for commenting, it meant the world to see that someone liked this enough to say something. im sorry for leaving u hanging for so long.   
> enjoy :)

Clary had been missing nearly a month. They’d searched everywhere, but she couldn’t be found. Her mother and brother were inconsolable, as was Jace, and Alec wasn’t sure how much longer the King and Queen were willing to wait for her to suddenly reappear. Jace got defensive whenever they brought up a different girl who could replace her. Alec understood Jace’s position, but he was also pissy and jealous, because he wasn’t allowed to do that. He had to shut his feelings away and marry someone whom he’d never love. He would never be able to defend his feelings for Magnus, would never even get to say the words allowed to anyone but his lover. 

He knew he couldn’t be the only one. Even though he was close to Jace and the royal family, there wasn’t anything he could do. He might’ve tried to talk to Jace before the whole Clary situation, but Jace was too invested in the search to be of any use to him. And it wasn’t like Alec could go around the families and casually ask if they were also attracted to the same gender. Everyone around him was happy with their choices, disgustingly affectionate in a way that Alec couldn’t. He saw Magnus, occasionally, but it was hard to be so close and not allowed to touch him. Lydia was nice, but she was… female. Alec thought that they could be good friends, but he’d never be able to love her. Not like he suspected she loved him. 

And then, a bright afternoon, Sebastian sauntered into the courtyard where Jace and Alec were training, looking smug. Jace slowly put down his sword, and he wasn’t the only one completely perplexed by the look on Sebastian’s face. His sister was still missing, why was he so pleased? 

“Sebastian?” Jace asked. “What are you doing here?” 

“Today is a good day,” Sebastian said breezily. 

Jace’s eyes lit up. “You found Clary?” 

“Well,” Sebastian amended, “it’s a good day for  _ me _ .” 

Jace’s face fell, which hurt more than the words Sebastian had just spoken. Alec gripped his bow, but held in a relaxed position. If need be, he would be ready to shoot. 

“What’s going on.” There was no question, only a demand in Jace’s voice, all prince. 

“Well you see, I have allies in the palace,” Sebastian said. “And they want what I want.” 

“I could have any of my men shoot you,” Jace said. “It would barely take a gesture.” 

Alec resisted the urge to raise his bow and watched as Sebastian’s smirk only grew. There was something going on, and he didn’t like it, not one bit. He could feel his fingers stiffen, protesting the grip he had on his bow, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to back down. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t,” Sebastian said. “Not if you want your fiancée to survive.” 

The entire courtyard stilled. Alec didn’t like the look on Jace’s face. It was a mix of heartbroken, furious, and betrayed, and he knew it meant Jace would do something reckless. Sebastian twirled a finger, and three figures stepped into the light. One was obviously Clary, the other two… Alec gaped as Amatis Graymark and Hodge Starkweather moved forward, flanking Clary. Alec’s bow was immediately in the air and pointed at both of them before he could stop himself. He wasn’t the only one. 

“Hold your fire,” Jace said, voice flat. 

“Hold your fire, and not put your weapons down?” Sebastian said. “My, we’re feeling daring today, aren’t we?” 

“Clary isn’t tied up,” Jace said. “Which means either you don’t see her as a threat, or she’s joined you.” 

“Observant,” Sebastian said. 

“Which is it?” 

“I’m not sure,” Sebastian said as the three stopped behind him. “Let’s ask Clary, shall we?” 

Alec’s eyes flicked over Clary, who looked terrified. She lifted her chin and stared him down. Jace’s gaze had also shifted to Clary, but Sebastian was still staring at Jace, waiting for a reaction. Clary’s eyes flickered to her brother and then back to Alec, and she mouthed  _ shoot _ . For a moment, Alec was confused, and then he saw her fingers counting down. He didn’t allow his face to shift as Clary cleared her throat as though she were beginning to speak, her fingers hitting one. When there were none left, Alec let his arrow loose, hitting Hodge in the shoulder. 

The older man shouted, and Alec was already aiming for Amatis when Clary jumped forward, a knife in her hand. Sebastian never saw the blow coming, crying out as Clary’s blade impaled itself in his back. His eyes widened, lips parted, and then he was following. Clary’s eyes were shining, but she didn’t cry. Jace threw himself towards her, yanking her away from the three traitors as guards poured forward to get them out of the way. 

“I stabbed him,” Clary was whispering. “He’s my brother and I stabbed him.” 

Jace was whispering in her ear, but Alec couldn’t hear him. He looked back to Sebastian, who was gasping on the floor. Amatis and Hodge were both wounded, but unlike Sebastian, their wounds weren’t fatal, Alec’s aim was too good. Alec turned back to Clary and Jace, the former staring at her brother’s body in disbelief. 

“He’s not going to make it,” Alec said. “If you want to say your goodbyes, now is the time.” 

“I’m sorry,” Clary whispered. “This was Valentine’s fault. Not yours.” 

“I... didn’t... think... you... had... it... in... you...” Sebastian wheezed. 

“I’m sorry,” Clary said again. 

“Tell… Mother… I… love her,” Sebastian said. 

“I will,” Clary promised. “Goodbye, Sebastian.” 

“Goodbye… Clary.” 

Sebastian’s chest stilled, and Clary began sobbing into Jace’s chest. Jace looked relieved to have her close again. Footsteps sounded behind him and Alec whirled, lifting his bow only to quickly lower it when he saw Stephen and Céline. They barely spared him a glance, eyes only for their son and future daughter-in-law. Jace looked to his parents, eyes filled with a light that had been missing the past few weeks. 

“What happened?” Stephen demanded.

“Well, we’re not exactly sure,” Alec said. “It seemed like he wanted the throne.” 

Clary’s sobbing slowed, and she opened her eyes to look up at the king and queen. 

“He wanted to show Valentine that he was better than him,” Clary whispered. “That even though Valentine had failed, he wouldn’t.” 

Alec watched Stephen and Céline exchange looks, then turn back to the girl who was still curled into their son’s arms. Jace wasn’t looking at them, he was too busy murmuring in Clary’s ear. Stephen ran a hand down his face, looking stressed; Alec couldn’t blame him. It had been quite the chaotic few months. 

“Alright,” Stephen said. “We’ll take it from here.” 

“Another thing,” Jace said without looking up. “Amatis was one of the traitors.” 

“I’m aware,” Stephen said. “I suppose it’s my fault for keeping her around.” 

Céline set a hand on her husband’s shoulder, and Alec was a little surprised that she only looked worried for her husband and there weren’t any negative feelings towards Amatis. But maybe it was pity that she felt and chose not to show. 

“We’ll take care of it,” Stephen repeated. “There’s one thing we must ask Clarissa before we go.” 

Clary looked up. “It’s about my mother, isn’t it?” she whispered. 

“Yes,” Stephen said. “Do you want us to tell her what happened, or do you wish to?” 

“Tell her,” Clary said. “I can’t--” She stopped, her whole body trembling. “I can’t be the one to tell her.” 

“Of course,” Céline said softly. “We’ll send a messenger.”

“Do you want to write a letter?” Jace asked softly. 

Clary looked up at him, and Alec felt as though he were intruding on a private moment. He resisted the urge to turn and leave, knowing that Jace may still need him. 

“Yes,” Clary said. “Okay. I’ll write a letter.” 

Stephen and Céline left then, promising to send someone for the letter soon. Jace helped Clary to her feet, then looked to Alec. Alec nodded, knowing that Jace was asking him to tell the others. Simon, who was Clary’s friend, would want to be able to comfort her in a time like this. Jace turned and led Clary away, and Alec left to find his sister and future brother-in-law. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to Morgenstern House now that all the potential heirs were gone. 

Clary’s letter was short, because she couldn’t bring herself to write more. This letter would break her mother’s heart, and making it any longer than it needed to be would be cruel. There were no details about the wedding (since they didn’t exist), no details about what would be happening to Valentine. 

When the messenger arrived, it was Jace who handed him the letter, and then tucked her under the covers. It was Jace who promised to stay until she was asleep, who ran fingers through her curls, who kissed her forehead with a gentleness Clary hadn’t known in years. Sebastian had done that when they were little, but now, it was Jace. And it always would be. 

It was the comforting thought of Jace being by her side for the rest of her life that sent her to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was anticlimactic, ik. i just want to get this out there. there arent many chapters left, as i said earlier, and the next few should be out soon (i hope) im working really hard on them i promise   
> also, leaving a comment or a kudo would mean everything, even if its just a keysmash or a HOW DARE U thing so u know hit me with it.   
> hopefully the ending made up for everything. clary and jace are my favourite to write, theyre just so easy to. anyway ill go work on the next chapter (when i should really be studying for tomorrow's test lmao) yall better appreciate the sacrifices i make for u   
> thx for reading :)   
> xoxo,   
> loulou

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading :)


End file.
